transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow Knight Script
Here is the Script for the TASKFORCE: United ''episode titled "The Shadow Knight". Episode Script Age of Shadows I (Scene 1) The Bunker, The Arsenal, South of London, England Zachary reads a Book about Technological Physics, with his feet up on the panel to A.R.E.S. A.R.E.S. then brightens his screen. Olinda walks in behind Zachary, with her setter in hand. '''A.R.E.S.: '''Agent Zachary Oxton! Agent Ziegler! Zachary lifts his feet off of the panel and moves his chair closer to the panel. '''Zachary Oxton: '''What is it A.R.E.S.? '''A.R.E.S.: '''Sir! I'm receiving a report and archived incidents coming from the Enchanted Forest in Scotland. People are reporting that a Dark Figure of Unknown Origin is driving citizens away! Sir! '''Zachary Oxton: 'Alert ''Thank you, A.R.E.S. ol' chap! Me and Agent Ziegler are on it! Zachary stands up and turns to Olinda. '''Zachary Oxton: '''Feel like joining me on investigating this Anomaly, Oli? '''Olinda Ziegler: '''I couldn't mind von bit, Zach. '''Zachary Oxton: '''Then let's head for it, love! Zachary and Olinda run out to the elevator and turn around. Zachary presses a button, and the elevator begins to lower itself. Cliff Balcony, The Arsenal Natalia walks East along the railing. She hears a hangar door opening and looks down over the railing. A TASKFORCE Quinjet blasts off out of the cliffside, heading North as Natalia watches. '''Natalia Oxton: 'Curious ''I wonder what they're up to. Natalia turns to her left and runs. A.R.E.S. Panel, The Bunker, The Arsenal Natalia approaches A.R.E.S. She presses a button. '''Natalia Oxton: 'agogged ''A.R.E.S.! I want you to tell me who just left and why! '''A.R.E.S.: '''As you wish, Agent Natalia Oxton. ''Pauses Agents Zachary Oxton and Olinda Ziegler left aboard Quinjet, Codename: The Consulate, to the Enchanted Forest to investigate the activities that reports refer to as "A Dark Figure". Natalia Oxton: ''appreciative I thank you for informing me, I'll inform Director Ezekiel-Amadeus. He should be returning from his Honeymoon soon. '''A.R.E.S.:' So be it, Lieutenant Natalia Oxton. Natalia stands up and turns around and leaves the A.R.E.S. Panel. As she walks away, a loud beep rings through The Bunker. The Garage leading to the Bunker opens, and Zeke's Aston Martin drives in and stops in front of Natalia. Ezekiel-Amadeus and Hildegard open their car doors, climb out, and close the car doors. Hilde and Zeke then approach Natalia. Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: ''enthusiastic Miss us, sis? '''Natalia Oxton: 'warm ''Welcome back, big brother and Big Sis. ''Inquisitive ''How was your chaps' Honeymoon? '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'Light-Hearted ''New Germania was great. Zeke and I had a lot of fun. '''S.O.P.H.I.E.: 'blaring ''Alert! Alert! I'm receiving reports of a Biker rampanting, shooting at citizens throughout the streets of London! Zeke turns to Hilde. Both of them nod at each other and run. Zeke puts on his right glove, as Hilde puts on her left boot. Both then run to the Vehicular Garage. Ezekiel mounts his Military-Modified Harley Davidson 750cc xa, as Hilde mounts her Suzuki Katana. The garage door opens, and both begin to accelerate out of the garage. Both make a slight-sharp left turn towards The Arsenal's gates. The Enchanted Forest, Scotland Iron Guardian (Zach) and Iron Angel (Olinda) begin slowly walking towards the edge of the forest, with their hand blasters at the ready. Zachary stops and lifts his right fist up. '''Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian: 'directive ''Be ready for anything that might jump out and attack us. '''Olinda Ziegler/ Iron Angel: '''Ok. Zachary lowers his right fist and both resume walking towards the forest. Zachary looks around, while pointing his arm in that direction. '''Olinda Ziegler/ Iron Angel: 'curious I'm curious... Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian: '''What is it, Oli? '''Olinda Ziegler/ Iron Angel: '''Isn't zee Enchanted Forest home to all zee creadures und monsters haded py Humanity? '''Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian: ''objectful Meh. I don't really believe that Fairy Tales, but I do believe that Anomalies do. In my personal opinion, I think people are seeing the figure in question to be a legend. '''Olinda Ziegler/ Iron Angel: 'curious ''Which legend? '''Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian: 'warning ''The Shadow Knight. London Bikers (Scene 2) City of London, London, England Zeke and Hilde race down the street of London on their motorcycles, Zeke on the left, Hilde on the right. Zeke lifts his right arm and presses his ear. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: 'shouting; ordering ''Hilde! Once we locate the Biker, don't be afraid to take out his wheels! '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando: 'shouting ''Okay. ''curious ''Should we check down that way? ''(Points down the street to the Bank and Monument Station) Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: ''shouting Sure, why not? Hilde and Zeke turn their motorcycles to head towards the Station. They drive down the street, passing by several passing cars. Once they get to the street, The Biker passes right in front of them, heading East (right). '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando: 'Shouting ''There he is! Zeke and Hilde turn right to follow the biker. The Biker turns back and sees both Zeke and Hilde chasing it. The Biker looks forward and revs the motorcycle. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: 'Ordering ''Stay on him, Hilde! '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando: 'sassy ''I thought I'd let him go! Zeke and Hilde continue chasing the biker. Zeke manages to catch up to the Biker. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: 'Shouting; Demanding Pull over! Now! The Biker continues driving. It eventually pulls out a small assault gun and fires. Zeke grabs his shield from his back with his left arm and covers himself, the bullets deflecting off the shield. Zeke slightly begins to slow down. The Biker put its gun away and uses its right hand to grab a small cache of pipe bombs. The Biker tosses the bombs towards the cars on the sides. The bombs hit the cars, causing them to blow up, debris flying everywhere. Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: ''surprised; shouts Woah! Zeke stops and swerves. Hilde's eyes widen, and her motorcycle hits a huge chunk of debris. Hilde motorcycle flips and Hilde goes flying, causing her to scream. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: 'shocked; shouts ''Hilde! Zeke tosses his shield onto the pavement. Hilde lands on the shield, which skids down the street, and she resumes screaming. Zeke ''grunts ''lifts his right hand and lifts the shield out of the air. He then pushes it forward, sending Hilde flying towards the Biker. Hilde and the shield hit the Biker, knocking the Biker off of its motorcycle. Hilde lands on the ground, as Zeke stops his motorcycle. Zeke climbs off as Hilde gets up. Both begin approaching the Biker, and Zeke punches his hand. The Biker takes off its helmet, revealing a woman. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: 'claps hands ''I'm out! Zeke takes a step back, turns to his right, and walks away, as Hilde and the Biker look at him. The Biker, named Amanda Miller, attempts to attack Hilde with her left fist. Hilde uses her right arm to lift the shield, causing Amanda to hit the shield. She yells in pain, while holding her fist as Hilde lowers the shield. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando: '''My turn. Hilde then swings the shield, smacking Amanda in the face, knocking her unconscious. Zeke approaches the unconscious Amanda, while using his right hand to reach into his back pocket for handcuffs. Hilde squats down and lifts Amanda's arms. Zeke then opens the handcuffs and places them on Amanda's hands. Police cars begin to arrive, their sirens wailing. As a Police Officer approaches Zeke and Hilde, Zeke lifts Amanda off the ground, as Hilde stands up. Zeke turns to the Police Officer. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: 'assuring ''We'll take this lass back to our Facility for interrogation. Once we're done with all we need, we'll hand her over to you? Understood? '''Police Officer: '''Yes sir, your majesty. The Police Officer turns around and walks away. Interrogation agreements (Scene 3) Interrogation Room, The Prism, The Arsenal Amanda wakes up, finding herself cuffed to a chair, with Zeke standing in front of her. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'serious ''Now that your bloody arse is awake, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Amanda simply stares at Ezekiel-Amadeus, as he stares back, quietly for a moment. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'curious ''Tell me, ''thinks ''why were you gallivanting throughout the City of London? What is your business in doing so? '''Amanda Miller: 'remains quiet for a second; shouts ''Fuck off! As Amanda begins to laugh, Zeke shows disappointment before standing up from his chair, turning around, and head to the door. He walks out of the interrogation room and turns to Hilde and Annabelle. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'annoyed ''This cunt isn't talking at all. Annie, ''pause ''Do your worst. Annabelle nods. She walks passed Zeke and walks in to the Interrogation Room. Amanda looks at Annabelle and stops laughing. Annabelle reaches her hands out to touch the side of Amanda's face. She softly touches Amanda's head, and blackness begins to light around her hands. Amanda begins to pant, before screaming. Hilde and Zeke look down at the ground, as Amanda's scream echoes out the room. Hilde looks up at Zeke. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'sorrowful ''So unfortunate that this happened immediately after our Honeymoon, no? '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'empathetic ''Yeah. It is. Amanda's screams stop, and both hilde and Zeke look to the door. Annabelle opens the door, before exiting and closing. She turns to face Zeke. '''Annabelle Oxton: '''Amanda was on her way to inform her superior, Adam Crow, that she has located the mythical "Shadow Knight" in the Enchanted Forest in Scotland. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'surprised ''Excuse me? ''pause; curious ''Did you say ''thinks ''The Shadow Knight? '''Annabelle Oxton: 'nods ''Indeed. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'looks down and thinks I got to go. Zeke turns around and leaves. Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: ''demanding Stay here! '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'curious ''Where are you going? Zeke walks away, remaining silent. '''Hildegard von Zilditz-Oxton: 'sighs; curious ''Vic, I got to ask, what IS the Shadow Knight? '''Annabelle Oxton: '''The Shadow Knight was a being made of shadow who roams the Enchanted Forest. The legend of the Shadow Knight originated from Anglo-Saxon times, but was passed on to be a myth, or a Prophecy. Hilde turns from Annabelle and walks in to the interrogation room. She walks up to the table and places her hands on top of it. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'inquisitive ''Tell me ''pauses ''Who is the Shadow Knight? What is his real name? After a moment, Amanda begins to laugh. '''Amanda Miller: '''Do you really think I'm going to tell you, you dumb bitch? Amanda continues laughing. Angered, Hilde reaches for the back of Amanda's head and slams her face on the tabletop. Amanda shuts up. '''Annabelle Oxton: '''I got this, Hilde. Hilde backs away, as Annabelle approaches Amanda and places her hands on her face again. Amanda begins to scream for a moment. After she stops, Annabelle removes her hands and turns to face Hilde, shocked. '''Annabelle Oxton: 'surprised ''You won't believe which bloody bastard is the Shadow Knight! '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'curious ''Who? Annabelle remains silent. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'shouting; demanding ''Tell me Annie, who?! '''Annabelle Oxton: 'hesitant ''The ghost of your father, Otto von Zidlitz. Hilde's eyes widen, in shock and surprise. Age of Shadows II (Scene 4) The Enchanted Forest, Scotland Zeke arrives on his Motorcycle and stops. He climbs off his motorcycle, and places the handle on the handle bars. He walks towards the mist in the forest. He begins to hear moans. He walks further and looks down to find a beaten Zachary and Olinda. Zeke then presses his ear. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: ' commanding ''S.O.P.H.I.E.? '''S.O.P.H.I.E.: '''Yes, your majesty? '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: '''Can you send a recovery drone from The Arsenal? I found Zachary and Olinda, they're badly beaten. '''S.O.P.H.I.E.: '''As you wish, your majesty. Zeke removes his hand from his ear. He then uses his left hand to draw his sword, Excalibur, from his sword hilt. Zeke uses his right hand to grab his shield, and drops it. He walks into the midst of the forest. Then, shadows begin to consume the forest, and Zeke disappears. Zeke continues walking deeper into the forest. He begins to hear a sinsiter laughter. Zeke looks around, and sees small shards flying passed him. He turns around, and finds The Shadow Knight standing before him. '''The Shadow Knight: 'Sinster ''Welcome to my forest, King Ezekiel-Amadeus. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'slightly regretful ''You know I have to do this, Otto. The Shadow Knight begins to laugh. Zeke raises Excalibur. The Shadow Knight raises his. Both then prepare to swing their swords around. The Arsenal, England Annabelle and Hilde walk onto the cliff balcony. A whirling roar sounds above both women. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'curious ''What the bloody hell is that noise? And where is it coming from? Both women look up to see the Recovery Drone fly above them. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'surprised; confused ''A Recovery Drone? '''Annabelle Oxton: '''That can only mean one thing. Hilde stares at Annabelle, and her eyes widen. Both women run back to the main part of The Arsenal. The Enchanted Forest, Scotland The TASKFORCE Quinjet, Codename: The Embassy, flies after the Recovery Drone. The Embassy follows the Recovery Drone to the Enchanted Forest, where it lands right next to The Consulate. Annabelle and Hilde run out of The Embassy andwitness the Recovery Drone extend its mechanical arms to grab the injured Zachary and Olinda. The Drone then grabs both agents and lifts up out of the forest. Hilde and Annabelle watch as The Recovery Drone flies away. Hilde then looks forward into the Enchanted Forest. Annabelle looks forward into the forest as well. her eyes turn white, before returning to normal. '''Annabelle Oxton: '''Zeke is in there. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'commanding ''Stay here ''thinks ''I'm going in. '''Annabelle Oxton: 'worried; shouts ''Hilde, wait! Annabelle reaches her left arm out for Hilde, who begins walking forward towards the forest. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'demanding ''Stay. Here! Annabelle stops, as Hilde walks into the wall of shadow separating them from the forest. Annabelle sighs and sits down. Inside the wall, Hilde finds Zeke and The Shadow Knight dueling. Zeke transforms Excalibur's tip into a hammer, and smashes it in The Shadow Knight's face, causing him to tumble. Hilde looks on the ground and finds the shield. She reaches out with her right arm and grabs it. Zeke then transforms Excalibur's tip back to normal, and places his left foot on The Shadow Knight's chest. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield: '''I'm going to finish this! Zeke raises Excaibur. Hilde's eyes widen. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'scared; yells ''Zeke, stop! That's my father! Hilde runs and grabs Zeke's arms, preventing him from bringing down Excalibur. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'shouts ''Don't kill him! Please! Zeke slowly lowers Excalibur, looking into Hilde's eyes. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz: 'begging ''Please. Let me talk to him. Maybe I can free him. Zeke nods. Hilde turns to The Shadow Knight, and begins to slowly walk towards it. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz: '''Father? If it's you, it's me, you daughter, Hilde. The Shadow Knight grips onto his sword. '''The Shadow Knight: 'rage ''Die! The Shadow Knight stands up. Zeke pushes Hilde aside, before pushing Excalibur through The Shadow Knight. The Shadow Knight chokes, as Zeke gasps. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'anxious ''King Otto von Zidlitz-Wilhelm of Germany, I free you from your bonds to the darkness that has consumed your soul. Be free. The Shadow Knight then falls back, and lands on the ground, with Excalibur still in Zeke's hands. It begins to shake, before fading out of existence. Hilde gets back up, and walks up to behind Zeke, looking over his right shoulder. Then, a Ghost begins to appear before them. The Ghost looks at Zeke and Hilde. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'hesitant ''Dad? ''normal ''Is that you? '''Otto's Ghost: '''It is, my wenig kostbar. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'trembling ''Why? ''pause ''Why did you abandon me? Sent me to live with my aunt and uncle? '''Otto's Ghost: 'with regret ''It was the best choice I had. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'angered; yells ''How?! How was it the best choice to send your infant daughter to live with such abusive people?! '''Otto's Ghost: 'sighs. ''It began ''thinks ''When I lost your mother, Abigail. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'stutters ''What ''normal ''do you mean? '''Otto's Ghost: '''It happened in Nineteen Ninety-Eight. Mere months, if not weeks, after you were born. It was just a normal, relaxing day. We were happy, living prosperous. Castle Wolfenstein (Zidlitz), Germany, 1998 (Scene 5) Castle Wolfenstein, Watzmann, Germany, 1998 Abigail Holmes-Falsowrth holds an infant Hilde. A 4-year-old boy (Siegfried von Zidlitz-Wilhelm) runs to an alive Otto vin Zidlitz-Wilhelm, who turns to pick him up, while laughing. '''Otto's Ghost: 'narrating ''That day, I wasn't busy piecing back my nation back together after the Berlin Wall fell. Otto kisses Abigail, before hearing glass shatter. Both turn to the sounds' direction. Otto places Siegfried on the ground. He begins to walk away, with concern. '''Otto von Zidlitz-Wilhelm: 'concerned ''Stay here, call my guard. I'm going to investigate. '''Abigail Holmes-Falsworth: '''I will. Be careful, my love. '''Otto's Ghost: 'narrating ''There was a break-in to the Castle. Otto enters another room, and looks around, finding no one. After taking a long look, Otto turns around and walks away. '''Otto's Ghost: 'narrating ''I thought something fell, I was dead wrong. As Otto walks back to his room, a man (Clark Crow) follows him. '''Otto's Ghost: 'narrating ''I claimed my religion to b Judaism, in Honor of my mutti. I had no realization that my religion would attract such hate. Otto reenters the room, where he family is. Clark grabs a knife and tosses it at Otto. '''Abigail Holmes-Falsworth: '''Is everything alright? '''Otto von Zidlitz-Wilhelm: '''Yeah. it was probably a- Ack! '''Abigail Holmes-Falsworth: 'shocked; screams ''Otto! As Otto falls to the floor, Abigail covers her children. '''Otto's Ghost: 'narrating ''There was an attacker. A Neo-Nazi ''thinks ''From the United States. Otto gets back up, and turns and runs at Clark. He punches him, and Clark knees Otto in the abdomen. As Otto falls, he rips off Clark's hat. As Otto looks up, he finds a Swastika tattoo on the side of Clark's face. Otto's eyes widen. Clark then punches Otto in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. Clark then pulls out a gun. '''Clark Crow: 'hateful Die, you fucking Jew! Otto's Ghost: ''narrates I was too weak to face the Neo-Nazi alone, ''thinks ''and i was forced to pay the price of my actions. Abigail gets up and run towards Clark. '''Abigail Holmes-Falsworth:' screams Otto! Clark turns to see Abigail and turns the gun. Otto's Ghost: ''narrates Your poor mother. ''thinks ''She tried to defend me, and her life was laid down. He pulls the trigger and fires. Abigail stops and gasps.She looks down, and finds a bullet hole in her chest. She then looks up, before falling dead. '''Otto von Zidlitz-Wilhelm: 'devastated; shouts ''Abby! Clark reloads the gun. '''Clark Crow: 'annoyed ''Dumb British bitch, risked her life for a fuckin' jew. Oh well. Clark then points the gun at Otto, as the infant Hilde cries. A young man (Markus Ettlinger) walks in. '''Markus Ettlinger: 'shouts ''Halt! Mit dir weg! Markus lifts his hand towards Clark. Clark lifts into the air, and Markus pushes forward, sending Clark flying out the window. Otto crawls over to Abigail's body. '''Otto von Zidlitz-Wilhelm: 'devastated ''Baby? ''pauses ''Baby? Otto moves Abigail's motionless face. Otto begins to sob. '''Otto von Zidlitz-Wilhelm: 'sobbing softly ''It should have been me. It should have been me! Markus approaches Otto. '''Markus Ettlinger: '''Mein King? Would you like me to go after the Neo-Nazi? '''Otto von Zidlitz-Wilhelm: 'calming down ''Don't bother. One man came alone, another man might come back to finish the aufgabe. But, I do have orders for you. Markus kneels down. '''Markus Ettlinger: '''What is your command, meinem Koenig? '''Otto von Zidlitz-Wilhelm: '''No more needs for the formality, Heir Ettlinger. I won't be your King for much too long. ''thinks ''I want you to take mein son, Siegfried, to live with mein ol' freund, the King of Sweden. Then, i want you to take mein baby girl to live with her aunt and uncle in her birthplace, London. Otto stands up and leaves the room. Enchanted Forest, Scotland, Present Day '''Otto's Ghost: '''I left Germany in search of the Neo-Nazi. My journey first drew me here, to the Enchanted Forest. I came here, in hopes of finding a power to use to kill the Neo-Nazi. I never intended on coming back, that's why I gave you and your older brother up. I couldn't live my life without my Abigail. Shadows Amended (Scene 6) The Enchanted Forest, Scotland Hilde begins to cry and looks down, shaking her head. Otto's ghost disappears. Zeke approaches Hilde and hugs her. Hilde turns and hugs Zeke back. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'sympathetic ''I'm sorry. For everything, for not telling you. I'm sorry that I killed your father for good, and that I kept the truth about your family from you. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'weeping ''I forgive him. I understand, why he- he did what he did. Zeke strokes Hilde's back. '''Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton: 'sympathetic ''When your father came to power in the Ninety's, not everyone agreed with a Jewish Man ruling over the German Nation. I've known this secret for many years, but I didn't want to tell you, because if you tried sooner, the same people you killed your mother would've killed you. I didn't want that to happen to you. '''Hildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton: 'calming down ''Thank you. You wanted to protect me from the people who wanted my father killed. You freed him, he may finally rest in peace. Zeke closes his eyes and grasps onto Hilde, before sighing. The Next Stage (Scene 7) Talon Base, The Arctic A door opens, and Alex Crow enters the room. he approaches Adam Crow. '''Alex Crow:' clears throat Adam Crow: '''What is it, Baby brother? '''Alex Crow: ''worried Bro, Amanda never returned from her mission in the United Kingdom. '''Adam Crow: '''She was a loss we could afford. Commandos stationed there are telling me that she was on her way back from her mission, which signals that her mission was a success. To see if The Shadow Knight was truly real. '''Alex Crow: '''But bro, The Shadow Knight is dead now. What do you plan on doing, exactly? '''Adam Crow: '''I've contacted Doctor Fevebvre's successor, and ordered him to travel to The Enchanted Forest to find extracts of the Shadow Knights' remains. Once he's found the extracts, he'll bring them back here, to clone him. So we may use him as a weapon, against anyone who would want to stop the Rise of the Fourth Reich. After all, our organization descended from what remained of the Nazi Regime, HYDRA. Castle Strucker, Germany Julia Koenig approaches Andrea von Strucker. '''Julia Koenig: '''Fraulein von Strucker, Unsere Wissenschaftler haben den Soldaten das Supersoldat-Serum injiziert. '''Andrea von Strucker: '''Danke, Agent Koenig. Unsere Ingenieure haben mit der Arbeit begonnen "Die Uhr". '''Julia Koenig: 'curious ''Was ist die Uhr? Und wofür soll ich fragen? '''Andrea von Strucker: '''Ich möchte, dass Sie eine Reihe von Angriffen in ganz Deutschland führen. Beginnen Sie in Dresden und machen Sie sich langsam auf den Weg nach Berlin. Die Uhr, fragst du vielleicht? Es ist eine Bombe. '''Julia Koenig: '''Wann beginne ich meine Mission? '''Andrea von Strucker: 'long pause ''Sofort. '''TO BE CONTINUED...'